30 day OTP challenge
by LunaFromBakerStreet
Summary: Seria krótkich opowiadań inspirowanych challengem znalezionym w sieci. Johnlock, głównie fluff. Czas akcji: po "Skandalu w Belgrawii".
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **LunaFromBakerStreet**  
**

**Beta: **sherlyimpala

**01. Trzymając się za ręce (Holding Hands)**

John siedział przy komputerze, aktualizując swój blog i wzbogacając go o opis kolejnej sprawy rozwiązanej przez jego przyjaciela. Co prawda John też miał w niej swój udział, niewielki, ale zawsze.

- Pomożesz mi? – usłyszał głos Sherlocka dochodzący z kuchni. Podniósł wzrok i dostrzegł go pochylonego nad mikroskopem. Był tak pochłonięty swoją pracą, że nawet nie mrugał. John wstał i stanął obok niego.

- Czego potrzebujesz?

- Możesz podać węglan wapnia?

- Co?

- Drugie od lewej.

John podsunął mu szkiełko z jakimś proszkiem, potem jeszcze kolbę i dwie probówki. Miał chemię w liceum, a potem jeszcze na studiach, ale od lat nie korzystał ze zdobytej wiedzy i pozapominał trochę, co jak wygląda.

- Sherlock, po co ci ja tutaj? Przecież masz to wszystko na wyciągnięcie ręki.

- Wolę twoją.

- Co?

- Rękę.

John nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, ale i tak by nie zdążył, bo Sherlock skupił się na zachodzącej reakcji chemicznej i przestał go słuchać. Doktor zaczął się wycofywać do salonu, ale detektyw złapał jego dłoń, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od swojej pracy.

- Poczekaj chwilę, mogę cię jeszcze potrzebować.

Zostali w tej pozycji jeszcze przez moment, który Johnowi zdawał się niezwykle długi, a Sherlock nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na wiszącą w powietrzu niezręczność.

- Dobrze, skończyłem – powiedział po chwili zwalniając przy tym uścisk. John posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie i wrócił do swoich zajęć.

Cieszył się tylko, że nikt tego nie widział. Dopiero by ludzie zaczęli gadać.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** LunaFromBakerStreet

**Beta:** sherlyimpala

**02. Przytulając się (Cuddling somewhere)**

Mimo iż od powrotu z wojny upłynęło już wiele czasu, Johnowi nadal zdarzały się koszmary. Zazwyczaj rzucał się wtedy na łóżku, a potem budził przerażony, czasem też krzyczał albo nieświadomie mamrotał jakieś zdania. Tym razem było podobnie. Usiadł, próbując unormować oddech i trzęsące się ręce. Bicie serca zagłuszyło kroki na schodach, dlatego nieźle się wystraszył, gdy w drzwiach stanął Sherlock.

- Dalej masz problemy ze snem? – spytał już na wejściu, a John aż podskoczył.

- Jezu, nie strasz mnie tak.

- Nie musisz odpowiadać, znam odpowiedź – detektyw całkowicie zignorował jego słowa. Podszedł i przysiadł na skraju łóżka, a potem przytulił go do siebie. Johna zatkało.

- Przytulenie się do kogoś zwiększa ilość endorfin i pomaga złagodzić uczucie stresu – powiedział Sherlock nauczycielskim tonem, a jednak w ten sposób pomógł przyjacielowi się opanować. John wziął głęboki oddech i poczuł, jak wraz z zapachem Sherlocka ogarnia go także spokój. Trwali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, podczas której brunet gładził go po włosach.

- Lepiej?

- Nie… jeszcze moment – skłamał, nie chcąc wypuścić Sherlocka z objęć, choć nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

- Dobrze – odparł Holmes i nieświadomie zaczął kiwać się z Johnem na boki. To wywołało u niego śmiech.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem, nie musisz mnie kołysać.

- O, więc jednak ci lepiej – Sherlock się zaśmiał. Rzadko kiedy nadarzała się okazja, by to usłyszeć i John długo nie mógł wyrzucić tego śmiechu z głowy.

- Dobrze, poradzę sobie. Możesz iść spać – powiedział, wyswobadzając się z uścisku i patrząc na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem, który i tak w nikłym świetle był niemal niewidoczny.

- Nie będziesz już krzyczał?

- Nie zamierzam.

- To dobrze – Sherlock wstał poprawiając szlafrok i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Rzucił jeszcze ciche „dobranoc", zanim zniknął na schodach. John położył się na boku i odetchnął. Jego serce biło szybko, a pomimo to czuł, że będzie to dobrze przespana noc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **LunaFromBakerStreet

**Beta: **sherlyimpala

**03. Oglądając film (Watching a movie)**

Kiedy nad Londynem pojawił się śnieg, przestępcy przestali wychodzić z domów. Z dnia na dzień miasto zrobiło się jakieś cichsze i spokojniejsze, a Lestrade ani razu nie zadzwonił na Baker Street. Sherlock dostawał szału.

- Co z wami? Jest za zimno i nie chce wam się ruszyć?! – krzyczał wyglądając przez okno, jak gdyby to naprawdę była wina śniegu, że przez ostatnie dni nikt w mieście nikogo nie zabił.

- Uspokój się – powiedział John, podgłośniając telewizor, aby zagłuszyć te wrzaski. A Sherlock tylko bardziej się denerwował.

- Tyle razy ci to powtarzałem, potrzebuję sprawy, żeby nie zwariować!

- Na to już chyba za późno – mruknął Watson pod nosem, a jego przyjaciel udawał, że nic nie słyszał. – Może obejrzysz ze mną film? – zaproponował. W odpowiedzi dostał teatralne przerzucenie oczami.

- Telewizja ogłupia, John.

Wspomniany mężczyzna delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Nawet w takiej sytuacji Sherlock wypowiadał jego imię w sposób, od którego robiło się ciepło na sercu.

- Może właśnie tego ci potrzeba?

Sherlock naburmuszył się, ale usiadł na kanapie. Jak na obrażonego usiadł dość blisko Johna, bo stykali się ramionami. Podkulił nogi i oparł na nich twarz, tak że tylko srebrne oczy świeciły znad kolan.

- „Hobbit", John? Naprawdę? Który to już raz?

Mężczyzna zrobił zakłopotaną minę.

- Nie marudź. O tej godzinie i tak wielkiego wyboru nie ma.

Milczeli przez chwilę. Film dopiero co się zaczął, w domu Bilba pojawiały się kolejne krasnoludy, przyszedł też czarodziej. Główny bohater wyglądał blado na tle hałaśliwego tłumu.

- Ten cały hobbit nie jest wcale wyższy od ciebie. Mógłbyś spokojnie być statystą w kolejnej części.

- To ty byś pewnie zagrał smoka – odpowiedział na zaczepkę. Sherlock nie bardzo rozumiał, co John miał na myśli.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo jemu też wydaje się, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy.

Nastał moment ciszy, po którym spojrzeli na siebie i zaśmiali się w podobny sposób co przed paroma miesiącami w Pałacu Buckingham. Obojgu stanął przed oczami obraz groźnego smoka w niebieskim szaliku i z burzą ciemnych loków na głowie.

Sherlock przechylił się lekko na bok i przekrzywiając głowę oparł ją na ramieniu Johna. Za oknem znów sypał śnieg, ale w ich mieszkaniu było ciepło i przytulnie. Sherlock patrzył w telewizor i po raz pierwszy w życiu postanowił, że nie wykasuje z pamięci oglądania filmu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: **LunaFromBakerStreet

**Beta: **sherlyimpala

**04. Na randce (On a date)**

Kolejny tydzień przyniósł ocieplenie i dwie nowe sprawy, co spowodowało więcej biegania po Londynie i mniej czasu na zajmowanie się domowymi obowiązkami. Sherlockowi to nie przeszkadzało, i tak nie lubił siedzieć w domu, ale John z przykrością stwierdził, że nikt nie poszedł do sklepu i lodówka świeci pustkami. Z cichym westchnieniem wyjął dwudniowy chleb i stary ser, a potem zrobił kanapkę, którą włożył do mikrofali.

- Naprawdę zamierzasz to jeść? – detektyw stał oparty o framugę i uważnie obserwował jego poczynania.

- Ja przynajmniej jem cokolwiek – odparł. Nie miał ochoty kłócić się o zakupy jak jakieś małżeństwo.

- Może i jadam mało, ale nie byle co – Sherlock sięgnął do wieszaka po kurtkę i rzucił nią w stronę Johna, a ten odruchowo ją chwycił.

- Ubieraj się, wychodzimy.

- Dokąd?

- Zabieram Cię na kolację.

Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Johna, Sherlock mówił poważnie. Złapał taksówkę i podał adres, który niestety nic doktorowi nie mówił. Mimo to nie protestował, choć cała ta nagła sytuacja wydawała mu się irracjonalna. Nie odzywali się do siebie przez całą drogę.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, ich oczom ukazała się ogromna restauracja z czterema gwiazdkami przy nazwie, zdecydowanie jedna z tych bardziej eleganckich.

- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że masz na myśli coś wykwintnego – mężczyzna spojrzał na swój strój. Jeansy, sweter i kurtka ze sztucznej skóry raczej nie robiły wrażenia – Nie wpuszczą mnie tam.

- Dopóki jesteś ze mną, nie masz się o co martwić – Sherlock podszedł tak blisko, że dotknęli się ramionami. John nie rozumiał, co te wszystkie gesty i słowa mogą oznaczać, ale to nie pierwszy raz, gdy nie nadążał za rozumowaniem przyjaciela. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.

Drzwi otworzył im mężczyzna w garniturze, który przywitał się ze skinieniem głowy. Kolejny, podobnie ubrany, wskazał im dwuosobowy stolik i podał menu. Holmes miał rację, nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na ubiór jego towarzysza.

- Nie patrz na cenę, ja stawiam – powiedział, widząc, jak John zatrzymał się na przystawkach i bał się przewrócić stronę.

- Dlaczego miałbyś płacić za współlokatora? – mężczyzna nie chciał, aby ten wydawał na niego pieniądze. Co prawda zdarzało się, że John płacił sam za taksówkę, a Sherlock za ich wspólne zakupy, ale zawsze wychodziło mniej więcej po równo, a przyjaciele nie liczą drobnych. Jednak taka kolacja to co innego i Watson czuł się z tym trochę nieswojo. Holmes patrzył na niego spojrzeniem świadczącym, że właśnie przeprowadza jakąś dedukcję i w chwilę później doszedł do wniosków.

- Dobrze. W takim razie uznaj, że to randka i ja płacę, bo cię zaprosiłem. A teraz wybierz coś, na co masz ochotę.

John zamrugał oczami. Słyszał już od niego coś podobnego przy sprawie Briana Lukisa, ale wtedy nie brał tego na poważnie.

- Nie jestem gejem.

- Ja też nie – Sherlock podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Trochę przypominał teraz Mycrofta. – Myślałem, że wyjaśniliśmy to sobie na naszej pierwszej kolacji.

- A ja myślałem, że jesteś poślubiony swojej pracy.

- Już od dawna jesteś jej częścią, John – znów wypowiedział to imię w sposób, przez który doktor aż się peszył. Sam nie wiedział co w tej chwili czuł i myślał, więc postanowił nie podejmować już tego tematu. Wybrał z karty coś, czego nazwa brzmiała znajomo i nie było warte miesięcznego czynszu, natomiast Sherlock zamówił jakieś francusko brzmiące danie. Ledwo kelner się oddalił, a jakaś kobieta siedząca kilka stolików dalej krzyknęła „tak!" i cała sala zaczęła bić brawo. Zaręczyny, świetnie. Teraz John poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie.

- Rozstaną się – Sherlock nieoczekiwanie podjął temat, a przyjaciel spojrzał na niego, próbując wyczytać jakąś emocję z jego twarzy. Daremnie.

- No już, powiedz to. Przecież wiem, że chcesz się pochwalić dedukcją.

- Tu nie ma się czym chwalić, to oczywiste. Kobiety w ważnym dla nich dniu chcą wyglądać zjawiskowo. Domyśliła się, że chce się jej oświadczyć, a pomimo tego nie szykowała się długo, malowała się w pośpiechu i nierówno, nie ma wyregulowanych brwi, a sukienkę ubrała starą, wyblakłą. Przez całą kolację zerkała nerwowo na telefon, więc albo chce jak najszybciej wyjść i sprawdza godzinę, albo go zdradza i myśli o skontaktowaniu się z kochankiem.

- Może po prostu czeka na ważny telefon…

- Nie, kiedy się jej oświadczył, nie miała zmarszczek koło oczu, jej uśmiech był nieszczery, nie kocha go. Ale facet ewidentnie jest bogaty i kobieta nie chce go rzucić. Takie związki nie trwają długo.

John przyjrzał się parze. Nie musiał prosić o dodatkowe wytłumaczenie, rolex na ręce mężczyzny i szyty na miarę garnitur same rzucały się w oczy.

- Jednej rzeczy tylko nie rozumiem.

- Hmn?

- Skąd wniosek, że ona wiedziała o zaręczynach?

- A gdyby mężczyzna, z którym mieszkasz zaprosił cię na kolację do eleganckiej restauracji na swój koszt, to co byś pomyślał?

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co właśnie powiedział. I po raz pierwszy John miał okazję zobaczyć, jak Sherlock się zawstydził. Schował się za menu, jakby było tam coś interesującego i wyraźnie unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. Po chwili jakoś doszedł do siebie, ale do końca kolacji żaden z nich nie poruszył podobnych tematów.


End file.
